


Natsu Wields a Mean Feather Duster

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Friendship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is compelled to clean Lucy's apartment as consequence of losing at cards.  His forfeit?  Wearing a maid's outfit.  Lucy invites some of their guild mates over to watch and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu Wields a Mean Feather Duster

Natsu Dragneel was for all intents and purposes a nice boy. He always had a ready smile for his nakama. He was loud and boisterous, loved to prank and fight. He'd protect his friends to his own detriment. He was innocent, clueless, cunning, strong, ambitious and caring. He had an appetite for food and fire. He was a good sport.

These facts made it all the funnier for his guild mates to see him dressed in a short skirted maid outfit, cleaning Lucy Heartfilia's apartment; or, as she insisted today to be referred to as Mistress Heartfilia.

Gray in particular brayed loudly as he watched Natsu climb a ladder with a feather duster in hand to clean the top of a bookcase. Lucy and Levy exchanged smirks. Lucy looked down and ticked off another chore on her list as Happy flew up to the unsuspecting mage and flipped his skirt to reveal a frilly set of panties. Pretty much the whole roomful of guild mates except Lucy got an eyeful of silk clad dragon slayer butt.

"Fu fu fu!" Happy spiralled out of control and crashed into Lucy's writing desk and spilled stacks of writing paper.

"Oi! Maid! Your mistress needs you to pick up that pile of papers!" Lucy proclaimed grandly, "Immediately!"

"Yes Mistress Heartfilia." Natsu slid down the ladder and dropped to his knees to collect the scattered manuscript pages. The maid costume strained against his broad shoulders and the top gaped quite a bit in the front, being designed for more generous curves than which Natsu possessed. The waist was snug as well, and the short skirt with it's cute frilly white apron was adorable. Perched on his pink hair was an decorative black and white cap, pinned in place - at a rakish angle.

"Lucy, I believe I've seen enough of Flame Freak - any much more and I'll lose my lunch." Gray was actually looking a bit gray around the gills. "How did you get him to agree to wear the panties? No, on second thought...I don't want nightmares." He gave a casual wave to the others of the guild who had been invited to watch Natsu's punishment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy shrugged and waved Gray off.

After Gray closed the front door behind him, Juvia bounced over to Lucy and smiled hugely. "You can tell Juvia later how to bend men to your will. Juvia has some stalking to do now, see you later!" The water mage scurried out to sneak after her favourite ice mage.

Levy sighed, "I think most of the fun is done Lucy. He's cleaned everything you asked him to and he's been really cool about it. He even served the lemonade without spilling! No tantrums, no destruction, or complaining." The blue haired young woman stood in front of where Lucy was lounging, shifting her weight from side to side. With a pained look on her face, she bent down to whisper at Lucy, "You gotta tell me how you got him into those cute panties!"

Not believing her ears, Lucy shook her head, "Huh? The chores are all done. Oi! Maid! Time to escort the rest of the visitors out of the apartment!" Lucy smiled and waved to the handful of guests, now filing out. Each one had something to say about the panties. Lucy was becoming more incensed with each sly innuendo. Natsu was stationed at the door and bowing respectfully good bye to each guild mate.

Soon, only Mistress Heartfilia, Maid Natsu and Happy were in the apartment. Happy assessed the situation and flew off, uncharacteristically staying silent. Natsu stood quietly, waiting for his mistress to give him orders or give him freedom.

"Hey Natsu, you were a really good sport about this." Lucy grinned at her friend. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not, Luce!" Natsu grinned back just as easy. "You were just as good a sport when you cleaned my house this morning wearing the maid outfit."

"I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"What possessed you to wear the panties that went with the outfit?"

He scratched his head briefly. "You told me to wear the whole outfit when I got here - you yelled at me for not paying attention before...so I put'em on to make you happy. They were there in the bathroom - with everything else."

Irate, Lucy rolled her eyes, "They were in the hamper. Everything else was piled neatly on top of it. You realize everyone thinks I wanted to see you wearing the panties?"

Natsu scrunched up his face in thought. "Weirdo, of course you did - you made me wear the maid outfit, including the cap. I remember, you said put it all on - what else could you have meant?"

Lucy at this point was past furious and her mood swung back around to ridiculously amused. "Baka!"

Natsu shrugged and laughed, "You wanna play another game of Dragons Wild Poker?"


End file.
